A World Apart
by Luna Angel
Summary: Story is set with Yusuke and co at age 16.Five strange girl's have arrived on the scene.Demons whom have lived in the human world for 16 years.All part of a prophecy to save or destroy the world.Can Yusuke and the others help them?


Author's Notes: Now this is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic and if it sucks don't flame.If I get flames I will discontinue the fic.If I get more than 1 or 2 flames per chapter I will quit. K? Gooodd. Now to those of who who like 'Hiei and Kurama' that is a NO NO in this fanfic. I LOVE Hiei and Kurama with all my heart and I'd be damned if they were gay. However I like Jin the Shinobi Wind Master and Yusuke and Koenma (Teenager) much better than either Hiei or Kurama. Anyway...This story begins about 14 years before the show begins around the time Yusuke and Kuwabara(Whom I also adore not for his looks duh but because I absolutely worship men with honor codes.) are born. My characters range from four to thirteen. Here's a layout:  
  
Four children are born all twins exact look alikes only hair color is different. All have many different human like creature blood running through their veins. All Yusuke and Kuwabara's age.  
  
Now it shows a kinda prelude then skips ahead to when Yusuke and Kuwabara are 16 and two new members have joined their spirit group! You guessed it my dear lovable elf dude JIN! And Touya. Yeah Touya isn't that hot or... sexy but he is so adorable. Besides what would the story be without Touya and Jin?  
  
Anyway what's this? A girl appears in Yusuke's school who looks EXACTLY like Genkai did when she was young. Only an inch shorter. Keiko is dead but Koenma says her soul found it's way to a second body in America instead of being dragged to be reincarnated. So the result is this girl's body is what spirit's call a Split Personality body. The girl contains three other personalities so far : Keiko, Akuma, Suzaka, and Leona. Anyway the girl does play a important part.. Well enjoy and feel free to ask questions.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Beggingings  
  
A woman with Light blue hair and light soft violet colored eyes tinged with green knelt down beside her friend who had Black hair tied in a bow by her neck (Think Yukina style.) and the deepest blue eyes ever.The woman was 4 months pregnant and that was usually the time her kind (Well the main kind of demon she'd taken after whichwas Water Nymph) gave birth.  
  
"Naomi.." She whispered. "Naomi bring your children into this world. Into this cold world. The prophecy bids you." The young blue haired woman muttered.  
  
"Kasumi..Do one thing for me..I know I shall die giving birth..please..Take my children.to the human world!"She screamed in pain as the contractions started. "Do not let..them see the cruelty of demons until it is there time!Yet teach them their powers and train them in the ways of our clan. This is my last wish. Please..I know nothing of them yet I love them so much. Name them for me..Mysteria Mysia. Christina Chrisia. Tristina Trisia. Kintana Kinsia." The young woman named Naomi spoke.  
  
Kasumi, eyes filled with tears that shined in the moonlight. "I shall honor your request my friend. Half Sister. I shall treat them as my own yet give them memories of you.. I don't know how I'll get there with your children. But I will. I'll find some way. "  
  
Naomi nodded.  
  
Three hours later four girl's were born. Each replica's of their mother. The first having Dark blue hair. Mysteria. The second with blonde hair. Kintana. The third with brown hair. Christina. The forth and final with light purple hair. Tristina.  
  
Naomi smiled up at Kasumi. "Now..It is time for me to go.. Protect them Kasumi. I love you.."She whispered her body falling limp. She turned cold and even as Kasumi's tear's hit the ground Naomi's body began to fade into nothing.  
  
"I love you to...Naomi.." The wind carried the words away she she gathered the four girl's up and fled into the night.  
  
A Prophecy replayed itself in her head.  
  
Unknown to them a man with Firey red hair and golden eyes had been watching,  
  
16 Years later  
  
A laugh filled the air as the short pink haired and brown eyed girl,Silicy, a transfer student from America, played a joke on Yusuke Urameshi. Yusuke scowled. "Come ON dimwit not scared to fight a little girl are ya?" Little was an understatement!She must be 3 feet 9 at MOST.  
  
Yusuke scowled and ran after her in the front of school. Silicy throwing all caution to the wind was dressed in a tank top that fit her nicely and pink shorts. Everyone was watching. Jin who had a spell over his ears to hide the spikeyness was watching in pure amusement.  
  
That was BEFORE Miss.Miaayasito the new English teacher showed up. Yeah.They were all learning English.  
  
She smiled at them. She was young from what they could tell and all the guys thought she was hot. She had waist long Light blue hair and purple eyes tinged with green. "Now Evans-San what are you up to?" Silicy looked up and laughed.  
  
"Nothing I just dumped water over Yusuke's head while I sat in a tree."She said innocently. Miss.Miaayasito smiled. "Well hurry along we have four new students today." She walked off to her classroom as the bell rung.  
  
Now Yusuke on the RARE occasion he went to class was surprised. Mr.Takamachi was smiling!Even when he saw Yusuke. "Now Minna-san we have four Bright Students today! Come in girls!" The door slid open as the four beautiful look a likes walked in. One with a happy carfree and lovely smile with deep blue eyes and light purple hair smiled and said, "Hello everyone I am Grady,Tristina." She bowed light as the Brown haired one with a untrusting and defiant look on her face said "I'm Grady,Christina that's all you need to know." Her voice was cold and calculating as she surveyed everyone as if she were a higher being looking out at bugs.She didn't even bow.  
  
The one with blonde hair which was rare here yet considering their last names they wer most likely Irish so that didn't matter---Anyway she smiled her face was bright and sunny yet held caution. "I'm Grady,Kintana." Then the last one and most beautiful by far with guarded blue eyes and blue hair that fell in waves to her back looked at then with an emotionless face. "I am Grady,Mysteria."  
  
"Now girl's word of advice: Stay away from that Trash Urameshi and Kuwabara." A boy who'd moved here last spring named. Battousai said. Christina said in a bone chilling voice "I think,Baka,That we are competent women who can decide for ourselves whom we do and do not associate with. We associate ourselves with fighters. Not with little girls who paint their nails and Little boys who don't bother to cut their long hair."Christina walked briquely past him and walked over sitting beside Kuwabara.  
  
Trisitina looked worried and hurried over to a seat by Touya who believe it or not looked like a normal human. She smiled. "Hello I'm Tristina but you already know that...Who are you?" Touya turned his head his eyes meeting the blue eyes of Tristina. Now Touya isn't one to blush but he did. "I'm Touya."  
  
After school  
  
Now Yusuke and his 'Gang' on Spirit Detectives were walking along the street when they heard a shrill shreak and the words "LET ME GO FIRE DEMON I HAVEN'T GOT WHAT YOU WANT!" Then Tristina came bursting from the Alley right infront of them a fire demon running out after her. "GOTCHA!" This shocked them.  
  
First to recover from this was Touya who leaped into action however he didn't get to do much---- A sword was sticking out of the fire demon's body. Behind him was Christina her eyes cold and ruthless. "NEVER touch my sister. You bastard."With a swipe of the sword the demon's head rolled off.  
  
Her gaze turned to the boys and she studied their fighting ki. "Tristina.Demons." She grabbed Tristina's hand and turned to flee. However Hiei was infront of her and her sword was out of her hands in that second. "How did you know?"  
  
Tristina looked around. And whimpered. "Stop it we don't HAVE what your looking for! We don't know what you demon's want!Leave us ALONE!" Christina screamed her energy flaring noticeably.  
  
However the fact her own sword was pointing at her and not Hiei made her not attack. She could only glare. "Because..."Tristina said trying to evade the question until Touya advanced threateningly. "Okay okay!We're demons!DEMONS I TELL YOU!" Christina growled and gripped Tristina's wrist hard. Tristina winced.  
  
"Demons?" Kurama said with curiousity in his voice. "What kind.." Christina growled. "We lived here since we were three months old if you want THAT information you ask our guardian---who won't tell you anyways since she won't tell us!---But let us go we don't have what you want!" They tensed and concentrated more on her than Tristina: This had been Christina's plan.  
  
She pushed Tristina behind her and mentally thought to her *Take the alleyway and get to the roof.Escape.*Tristina edged unnoticed into the alley and then Hiei growled. "Get her!" too later.  
  
Tristina had made it onto the roof and was already running as fast as possible and jumping from building to building before anyone could react.  
  
"She's Safe."Christina muttered before slipping into darkness..  
  
That Night  
  
Kasumi screamed. "THEY WHAT???????THE SPIRIT DETECTIVE AND A GROUP OF DEMONS ATTACKED YOU AND CAPTURED CHRISTINA?????" She sighed and pulled at her hair. "Okay okay calm down...We can fix this." Mysteria said calmly.She walked out into the light.  
  
Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with bangs framing her face.Her eyes had turned blood red and her skin was pale. She wore a Japanese battle Gi and Hakama that was Light blue and Dark blue. Her sword was at her waist: Long story short she looked like a female Hitokiri of the Japanese Shogunate Era's. She had pointier ears and a fox tail the color of black. Her teeth were sharper as well and her nails more defined.  
  
She looked ready to kill.  
  
She FELT ready to kill.  
  
"Take me to the place Tristina."  
  
Later that Night:  
  
Tristina,Mysteria,Kintana,and Kasumi stood in the spot where Christina was taken. They tensed as a strong female fighting spirit appeared. A extremely short yet well filled out in womanly features,girl with pink hair in a tight braid and brown eyes stepped out. She bowed lightly.  
  
"I am Evans,Silicy the one who will take you to Yusuke and the others and...your sister."Her eyes were more black now."Of course in this state call me by my nicer personality;Keiko." She smiled as they nodded and followed her silently.  
  
Around 4 am in the morning.  
  
"We're here."Silicy,no Akuma (Somewhere in that time space Akuma had taken over;You'll understand the personalities later.)  
  
The three girl's nodded and Mysteria's blood red eyes glowed slightly."Where is she?"Her hand went to her Katana as she took on a fighting stance when Yusuke,Kuwabara,Hiei,Kurama,Jin,And touya appeared with..a Toddler??!?!?!??!?!"Who The HELL are you?"She said glaring at the little kid.  
  
"I am Koenma ruler of the Spirit World." Once those words sunk in all three girl's fell over anime style. Tristina sweatdropped "No offense but aren't you a little...Young?"  
  
"I'm Over 700 years old little girl." Once again the girl's sweatdropped. "Right.."Kintana said.  
  
"Where's Christina?"Mysteria demanded.Then she looked around. "AND Where is Kasumi?"She looked thoroughly...Irrated..Angry...Enraged. However Kintana looking calm and controlled but.Tristina..well she was just..how do you say..smiling as if this were the best thing that ever could happen...  
  
"Oh you mean the Light blue haired girl who kept swearing and cussing whenever she lost track of you and ran into Kurama?" All three girl's stared at Touya.Blank Stares like they were saying 'How the hell should we know what happened to her.'  
  
Touya turned red;These girl's were weird.  
  
"What do you want with us?"Kintana said. Koenma just smiled. "Ahhh touchy now..Well you see your DEMONS that haven't been granted permission to be in the human world. Even if you were raised here among human's. You weren't born here. You don't even have a drop of human blood in you. I'm afraid that isn't allowed."  
  
Tristina gaped in horror the look of pure innoncence on her face and the way she acted making Hiei instantly think of his sister. "No please!We can't go there we must stay!Demons aren't like humans!They are crueler!" SWhe stepped back behind Mysteria as all eyes turned to her.  
  
"Ugh to much drama point is I'm NOT going anywhere unless I'm taken by force." Mysteria said clicking her Katana out of place. "And I'm afraid that will be impossible so just give us Christina and Kasumi and we will be on our way."  
  
This apparently wasn't what they wanted to hear (Ep sorry for making Them seem like the bad guys Gomenasai but at the moment I'm writing from the view of the girl's.Not the guys yet.)because in an instant Hiei's Katana was out,Touya had made a Ice spear(Nice eh?), Jin had wind swirling angrily around them, Kurama had his whip out,Kuwabara his spirit sword,and Yusuke was preparing a Spirit gun.  
  
"Ohhhhh So you wanna play like that?" Kintana made lightning crackle around them like a shield.Mysteria held out her sword,flung it in the air and it went through the shield and then came back to her hand crackling with electricity,fire and light energy.  
  
Tristina however just whimperd and stepped backwards ready to run if her sisters commanded her.You see Tristina was the pascifist.The one who was way to innocent for her own good.The type who wouldn't hurt a fly and in other words would make best friends with Hiei's sister Yukina.  
  
Christina had she been present would have made a Dragon appear(Japanese/Chinese styled.)that was real to attack them or changed herself into one. Kasumi would most likely choose her favorite weapon/attack the Angel Halo which called a halo of light to surround their enemy and bind them in place plus the attack was unbreakable.  
  
However with only two fighters it was obvious they didn't stand a chance. But hey they were women did you expect them to just back down and run away crying to their mommies and falling under the power of superior men? Yeah.Right. When hell freezes over.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay next Chapter is the fight scene.But of course soon I'll be setting review numbers. 


End file.
